Sims Next Top Model Cycle 1
Sims Next Top Model Cycle 1 is the first cycle of SimUnicorns cycle's. 10 american girls are competing for one big price package. This cycle was in FNTM format. The cycle all ended up in New York where there was a big live finale which included all the 10 contestants in the season. A big surprise came when SimUnicorn released on facebook that from episode 4 and until the end the viewers will have 50% of the power. SimUnicorn will rank everyone from 1-10 and then the fans do the same but in polls on facebook. The prices for this cycle are: *A cover & 4 pages fashion spread in Vogue Italia *A cover & 6 pages fashion spread in Elite *Ad campaign for H&M *Ad campaign for Hollister *Ad campaign for Nine West Shoes *Contract with Smashbox Cosmetics *Contract with Cover Girl Cosmetics *$100.000 cash price *Modeling contract with Glam Model Management The promotional song of this cycle is "Candy" by Aggro Santos and Kimberly Wyatt Contestants Episode Summaries The girl who was swimming to fuckin' hard The girls did a swimwear photoshoot on a beach in Plav Raj. Leanna and Valerie impressed. Anaïs and Avery did not impress. Leanna got FCO while Anaïs and Avery was placed in the bottom. In the end Anaïs was eliminated due she had experience but didn't show it. *'First Call-Out: '''Leanna Hillard *'Bottom Two': Anaïs Wilson & Avery Whilisberry *'Eliminated: Anaïs Wilson The girl who is lost in a small African village The girls went to Ziwa Bonde in Zimbabwe. They got their makeover there. Then the girls did a shoot in centre of Ziwa Bonde wearing H&M clothes. Avery's creator wanted to take her out of the competition. Avery still did the photoshoot and an elimination would be happening if Avery did not do the worst on the photoshoot. Valerie and Shaya impressed and Valerie got first call-out. Leanna and Felicity did not do great and was in the bottom two. Avery did not do the worst and one of the girls would be eliminated. In the Felicity was eliminated due to her stealing her pose from Leanna the previous week. *'First call-out: '''Valerie Williams *'Quit: Avery Whilisberry *'Bottom Two: '''Leanna Hillard & Felicity Erms *'Eliminated: Felicity Erms The girl who has a hard time pole-dancing The seven remaining girls did a hard photoshoot when they had to pole dance but still don't look hoochie. Amber and Valerie did an amazing job while Claudia was a little bit hoochie and Heather didn't pole dance at all. Amber got first call-out for her amazing sexy photo and after her Valerie. Claudia and Heather both landed in the bottom 2. Claudia for being in the middle and isn't standing out and Heather for lacking potential and model ability. In the end Heather was eliminated from the competition. *'First Call-Out: '''Amber Lovegood *'Bottom Two: 'Claudia Diamond & Heather Erms *'Eliminated: 'Heather Erms The girl who isn't fitting in to the landscape The girls do a beauty shot in the beautiful landscape of Ziwa Bonde. At panel SimUnicorn had some announcements to make. The first was that from that point the fans are a part of judging. The girls photos where posted on facebook where the fans could vote in polls. SimUnicorn would then give them a score from 1-10 and then SimUnicorns score and the fans score would decide the call-out. The second was that they were going to Iceland. The thing is that only 5 would be going to Iceland. Shaya surprised and got a 9 as a score. While Shaya shined Claudia and Aureline did bad and both landed in the bottom two. In the end Claudia beat Aureline with 0,2 points. Aureline was eliminated *'First Call-Out: 'Shaya Corun *'Bottom Two: 'Aureline Jones & Claudia Diamonds *'Eliminated: 'Aureline Jones The girl who fell off the ladder The girls arrive in Reykjavik, Iceland. They do a photoshoot where they had to climb a ladder up to an airballon while still looking fierce and edgy. *'First Call-Out: *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' The girl which is not a Haute Couture model The 4 remaining girls do a simple photoshoot aroud the landscapes of Iceland. They had to wear Haute Couture gowns and look expensive and luxuryous. *'First Call-Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' The girl who is not jumping to the finale The top 3 battles it out for being in the live finale in New York. The girls did a jumping photoshoot for Hollister. The winner will get her photo published in Hollister stores, catalogues and on their website. *'First Call-Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' The girl who is S3NTM It is a big spectacular live finale. All the contestants of cycle 1 are there. Along with Tyra Banks, the host of cycle 2 and forward. *'Winner:' *'Runner-Up:' Tyra's Call-Out Order Photoshoots '''Episode 1 Photoshoot: '''Swimwear At The Beach '''Episode 2 Photoshoot: '''H&M Fashion in Ziwa Bonde '''Episode 3 Photoshoot: '''Glam pole-dancing '''Episode 4 Photoshoot: '''Beauty shots in the landscape of Ziwa Bonde '''Episode 5 Photoshoot: '''Climbing to the hot air baloon '''Episode 6 Photoshoot: '''Haute Couture '''Episode 7 Photoshoot: '''Jumping for Hollister '''Episode 8 Photoshoots: '''Vogue Italia Cover, Elite Cover, Cover Girl Ad, Nine West Ad, Smashbox Ad Locations